The present invention relates to the new and distinct hosta plant, Hosta, ‘Blue Ivory’ discovered by William J. Meyer in the summer of 2003 at a nursery in Eastern Connecticut. The plant is an un-induced whole plant sport of the Hosta cultivar ‘Halcyon’ (not patented). ‘Halcyon’ was a first generation cross of Hosta tardiflora×Hosta sieboldiana (Tardiana Group) by Eric Smith, of England. The plant has been successfully propagated by tissue culture methods at a plant nursery in Rijswik, The Netherlands and found to produce identical plants that maintain the unique characteristics of the original plant. The plant is stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.